¿DESTINO? V-II
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado-Versión II] [AU] [OC] [OoC] Ella pensó que tenía problemas, hasta que se topó con una persona que estaba en una peor situación. ¿Se animan a leer? Ese es mi segundo regalo para mi amiga secreta de la CDY del GE. Enjoy it! Tks! Este mini-corto tiene como protagonista a Kuon no a Ren.
1. CP1: El encuentro

**«DDR»** Skip Beat© Yoshiki Nakamura.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Estoy de vuelta con tres nuevos cortos que serán publicados de forma paralela durante los próximos días, empezando por el día de hoy. Espero que se animen a leer porque es un «segundo» regalo para mi amiga secreta de la «CDY del GE». ^_^ Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

_~William Shakespeare._

* * *

**¿DESTINO?| Versión II.**

**CP. #1: El encuentro.**

—No es lo que parece —afirmaba con palidez el albino hombre, mientras cubría con la escaza sábana sus partes íntimas—, Kyoko te puedo expli… —Reino no tuvo la oportunidad de explicar por qué estaba desnudo en la cama compartiéndola con Kanae y Chiori, las mejores amigas de Kyoko Mogami hasta ese momento, lo siguiente que paso fue demasiado rápido porque los objetos de la habitación empezaron hacer tomados y lanzados con furia por la joven histérica, quién llevaba puesto un vestido de novia que iba usar en los próximos días, para su boda con aquel hombre infiel.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —preguntó en un tono imperativo la madre de la joven novia.

Saena nunca había tenido una buena relación con su primogénita debido a los problemas de infidelidad que había pasado por culpa del padre de la joven, quien al morir le había dejado metida en muchas deudas y toda esa frustración experimentada se la había cobrado con su hija, ahora veía ante sus ojos derrumbarse la única opción que tenía de salir de esa precaria situación, lejos de cuestionar a su futuro yerno, un hombre sin escrúpulos pero con mucho dinero, comentó con enojo después de ver a su hija salir de la habitación tal como estaba vestida:

—¡Malditas zorras! —gritó— ¡Largo de aquí!... —miró a su futuro yerno y le ordenó con desdén—: Vístete tenemos que hablar.

La mujer no perdió tiempo para salir de la habitación e ir a buscar a su hija, no le convenía que a dos días de la boda todo se venga abajo, todo menos eso porque había mucho dinero de por medio.

* * *

Ajena por completo a los planes de su madre, Kyoko había salido del lugar corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies, no tenía a muchos lugares a dónde ir, después de todo era una isla privada en donde pocas familias adineradas niponas tenían sus casas de playas en el lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo paso?, ella no tenía idea, había corrido tanto que tenía la certeza que estaba del otro lado de la isla, eso poco le importo y menos que su hermoso vestido hecho a la medida por un reconocido diseñador japonés se ensuciara y rasgara, ingresó al mar sin pensarlo dos veces, pero a los pocos minutos se enredó con algo y empezó ahogarse...no lejos de ahí se escuchó:

—¡Demonios! —Un hombre hombre de cabello rubio pero completamente bronceado por el sol, gritó con enojo—, ¿qué cree que hace?

Kyoko que había pasado un mal momento por estar enredada en la red del joven pescador, que gritó sin pensar:

—¡Idiota!... Acaso no me puedo suicidar en paz… —reveló con amargura.

El hombre que tenía la red en mano se quedó completamente en blanco ante esa declaración fuera de lugar. Notó la furia de la mujer vestida de novia, no pudo evitar sonreír algo desconcertado, de toda las cosas que le podía suceder ese día le tenía que tocar una demente suicidad, como la catalogo en ese momento.

—Si quieres suicidarte —señaló con calma—, puede ir mar adentro…los tiburones tigre saben venir por esta época, serías un excelente bocado para ellos.

La joven se quedó estática en su lugar, pero el hombre que la miraba con intensidad, no se le paso por alto el estado en el que estaba, presionó un poco más y comentó con algo de diversión, después de todo no todo los días se enreda en su red una novia:

—Si los tiburones no te comen y tienes un poco de suerte…más allá hay un faro, puedes intentar subirlos son como ciento quinientos escalones —exageró él—, te puedes lanzar y hacer trizas en las rocas.

—Usted es un idiota. —puntualizo Kyoko con enojo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero una ola la tumbo de nuevo y terminó lastimándose al caer dentro de la red, está vez el hombre si se enojó, prácticamente la pesca del día la había perdido y sin tino alguno se bajó de su viejo barco, para arrastrar la red y con los pocos peces incluido a la joven suicidad no dudó en lanzarlos al barco, poco le importó sus protestas, con rapidez se dirigió a mar abierto, finalmente cansado de sus reclamos sin sentidos amenazó:

—Sino se queda quieta, juró que haré su sueño suicida en realidad, porque la voy a lanzar a mar abierto con los tiburones.

Kyoko miró al hombre con furia, pero este no se intimido pero si le cayó mal cuando ella comentó en voz baja:

—Maldito pescador…¿quién se cree que es para tratarme de esa forma?

—Soy Kuon —afirmó entre dientes—, y eso debería preguntar yo…loca suicida que me malogro la pesca del día, debería lanzarla por la borda. Me ahorraría muchos problemas…

Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo duro que fue con ella, pero no había sido un buen día y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado en aquella isla desde que el crucero en el que iba de vacaciones había naufragado, aún no se acostumbraba a esas tareas tan rústicas y era la primera vez que tenía contacto con una persona de la isla, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero que ella haya actuado de esa forma mató por completo todas sus esperanzas de salir de aquella isla.

No se conocían, pero el hombre tenía la certeza que la mujer le estaba enviando más de una maldición e incluso estaba fraguando su muerte, una lenta y muy dolorosa por la mirada tan intensa que le daba. Momento así Kuon maldijo actuar por impulso, pero qué más podía hacer, habían pasado semanas y era la primera vez que veía a otro ser humano en aquella parte de la isla.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! Se deben haber quedado así...What?... o.O :O...¡¿Y esto?!... Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Sorry! Este será un corto de 3 capítulos con una idea no nueva pero si le voy imprimir mi estilo, además será ligera, espero que se animen a leer, al igual que mis otros dos cortos en el Fandom de SCC e Inuyasha.

Ambos son regalos para mi amiga secreta de mi **«casta»** ^_^ adicional, sobre mis actualizaciones…y no prometo nada porque este corto tiene prioridad y publico mañana el 2do. Capítulo y su final va depender de lo que decida mi amiga secreta, pero en estos días actualizo **«Box R al aire»**. Me voy con algo Hot/Sexy y muy pero muy intenso…después de todo -_- me siento re-estafada con ese último capítulo del manga, la manera como Kuon envolvió a Kyoko lo va meter en serios problemas . ¡Lo va masacrar cuando se enteré! :P ^_^ 3:) :D

**«N/A ³»** Adicional, para quienes gustan del género azucarado les invito a participar en el III y IV Desafío del Forum de DZ del GE que vamos a sacar en el 2014 ^_^ espero que se animen a participar ^_^ Tks!

• Finalmente; Gracias por seguirme leyendo después del tiempo que ha pasado. Leer sus comentarios, en especial aquellas críticas que me incentivan a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo son un excelente aliciente para mi mortífera creatividad. A mis lectores y/o críticos les deseo 2014 lleno de sorpresas positivas y que sus metas tantos laborales como personales se concreten. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**

• Nota Final. Sorry! Por la cacografía siempre hay cosas que se me pasan por alto a la hora de editar.


	2. CP2: Una inusual propuesta

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Yoshiki Nakamura.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Les dejo el 2do. Capítulo de este mini-FanFic; Dedicado a mi amiga secreta de la «**CDY del GE**». ^_^ Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

_¡Qué ironía!, con quien más peleas, es con quien mejor te la pasas._

_~Anónimo, tomado del Facebook._

* * *

**CP. #2: Una inusual propuesta.**

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo la dejaste salir?! —Reino cuestionaba con enojo a Saena, quien no dudó en contestar en el mismo tono despectivo que él estaba usando para con ella:

—No pude alcanzarla, idiota —recalcó con malestar—, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan bajo a pocos días de tu boda?, teníamos un acuerdo tus estupideces las ibas hacer en secreto —comentó entre dientes—, daré la orden que la busquen. ¿Cómo piensas arreglar este desastre?

—Eso es problema mío —contestó de mala manera—, avísame cuando la encuentres.

Saena lo miró con desprecio, pero decidió dar por terminaba la conversación después de todo sin novia no se daría la boda; Eso era algo que ella no iba permitir, esa boda se tenía que realizar por las buenas o por las malas.

* * *

Al pasar las horas, Kuon miró con atención a la hermosa mujer que tenía sus cabellos negros sueltos, revueltos y por tercera vez había vomitado por la borda.

—¿Cuándo regresaremos a la orilla? —Kyoko preguntó por enésima vez, porque se sentía fatal estar en ese viejo barco.

—Cuando cubra mi cuota del día, y va demorar si sigue vomitando…ya que espanta a los peces.

—Demonios, no lo puedo evitar —Kyoko se llevó la mano en la boca otra vez—, no he comido nada en todo el día y ustedes me tiene secuestrada en alta mar. ¡Es un completo desconsiderado!

—¿Desconsiderado? —Kuon estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia con ella y comentó con enojo—, si usted «suicida demente» —remarcó—, no se hubiera enredado en mi red... hace rato hubiera terminado, pero no…

—¡Un tiburón! —Kyoko gritó sin pensar al ver una aleta salir del mar y sin pensarlo se aferró al extraño hombre, el efecto fue inmediato porque lo hizo caer de espaldas, al sorprenderlo en el momento que ella se lanzó hacia él.

—¡Diablos! Eso dolió —gritó—, quíteseme de encima.

—Pensé que usted mentía cuando hablo de los tiburones tigres —comentó ella aterrada—, me quiero ir a la orilla, ¡llévame a la orilla!, ¡llévame a la orilla!, ¡llévame a la orilla!... —Kyoko parecía estar a punto de llorar del miedo que estaba experimentando.

—¡Basta! —Kuon no pudo evitar gritar con enojo de lo aturdido que estaba—, quiero que se callé…la llevaré a la orilla, pero no quiero escucharla hablar.

Kyoko se quedó callada, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba aún costado, había sido un día horrible para ella, Kuon de mala ganas recogió su red, ese fue un día perdido porque no había pescado nada, así que refunfuñando empezó a remar a la orilla, ya faltaba poco para llegar cuando notó la presencia de unos hombres extraños que gritaban a todo pulmón:

—Señorita Mogami-san, ¿dónde está?

Kuon vio con interés que eran varios hombres y estaban armados, entonces regresó su mirada a la joven que tenía una expresión de desconcierto y preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Eres a quién busca?, ¿qué te sucede? —Kuon dejó de remar y esperó que ella le contestará, pero la única respuesta que tuvo de ella fue un extraño silencio por lo que decidió presionar un poco más y preguntó con cuidado—, ¿estás escapando de algo?, ¿a qué le temes?

Kyoko por un momento dudo, si debía contarle lo sucedido con su prometido y su madre, pero ver aquellos hombres le dio temor después de todo no era ignorante al saber que su madre prácticamente la había vendido a Reino para saldar sus deudas.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a contar su historia al extraño, quien a medida que iba conociendo aquella sórdida historia, no tenía dudas que ir a la orilla era la peor idea, así que sin pensarlo mucho empezó a remar en sentido contrario.

—Yo no tengo mucho que ofrecer —reveló sin pensar—, llevó semanas atrapado en está isla y recién tengo contacto con otras personas. Sé que estamos en alguna isla de Japón, pero no sé en cuál…tal vez si me ayudas a salir de aquí, yo pueda hacer algo por usted. —propuso con cuidado.

—Está pequeña isla es privada —comentó Kyoko—, si logramos llegar a la mansión Fuwa, podría hacer que mi primo nos ayudé, pero no sé cómo ubicarme.

—¿Recuerdas por dónde vino? —Kuon preguntó con cuidado mientras trataba de bordear un rompeolas—, tal vez si me da más detalle pueda hacer algo… yo he inspeccionado este lado por semanas y nunca vi casas…

—Debe ser por el muro protector que divide la isla en dos partes, además las casas son distante y construidas dentro de cavernas que le da una infraestructura rustica pero muy natural, son difíciles de encontrar. Si llegan a tres es mucho.

—Dime más, tal vez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente —propuso—, si logro llegar a Tokio te puedo ayudar.

—Mmmm! Estamos más cerca Osaka…creo —comentó Kyoko con duda—, ¿eres de Tokio?, no lo pareces porque tienes apariencia de un hombre europeo.

—No soy japonés, pero mi padre es de aquí —reveló con cuidado—, navegaré hasta el otro lado del rompeolas y haremos un alto, en ese momento me hablas del lugar, para idear un plan para salir de aquí. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kyoko solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, no sabía si era buena idea confiar en el extraño que hace un momento estuvo a punto de lanzarla a los tiburones pero de algo tenía la certeza, no iba regresar con su madre, aquella mala mujer había hecho con ella lo que quería y no conforme ahora la vendía, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

No creía que le pudiera ir peor con el extraño, aunque se iba mantener en alerta y después en la gran cuidad vería a quién recurrir en ese momento.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Aparentemente el final de este corto lo publicaré mañana, todo va depender si mi amiga secreta quiere un final o si quiere que extienda el corto. Los dejo con esos comentarios.

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3: El inicio de ¿algo?

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Yoshiki Nakamura.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! . Una disculpa a mi amiga secreta . Kind Yuuki «**CDY**» por haberme demorado más de un mes en publicar el final de este corto. Sorry! El tiempo me ha jugado en contra…pero aquí estamos. Lo prometido es deuda. Enjoy it!

• Les invito a leer los C#1 y #2 por su no recuerdan la historia, además cambies algunas pequeñas cositas. Pls. & Tks!

• Pasen por alto la cacografía. Pls. & Tks!

* * *

_Sedúceme con palabras, enamórame con acciones._

_~Anónimo, tomado del Facebook._

* * *

**CP.#3: El inicio de ¿algo?...**

—¡Por Kami-sama Kyoko!...Mira cómo estás..., ¿qué te paso?, ¿tía Saena vino a buscarte a…

—Por favor Sho —suplicó la joven, ante la mirada atónita de los hombres que estaban con ella.

Fuwa Sho hizo entrar a su prima y pidió privacidad para atenderla, mientras ordenaba que le dieran un cambio de ropa al extraño que había venido con ella.

Luego de varias horas, un indignado Sho se ponía de pie abruptamente para empezar a caminar por la sala de su despacho.

—Esto es inconcebible —recalcó con malestar—, ¿cómo pudo tía Saena prácticamente venderte Kyo?, ¿por qué no recurriste a mí antes?

La joven bajo el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza experimentaba, Kuon había estado en completo silencio observando con atención como ambos primos interactuaban. Si Kyoko no hubiera aclarado que el joven era su primo por el lado paterno pero era un primo distante, Kuon hubiera pesando que eran pareja porque actuaban como tal.

—Debes irte —comentó sin pensar—, si tía Saena te encuentra aquí te va entregar a ese hombre. Te daré dinero…

—No quiero eso —aclaró Kyoko—, quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí sin que los hombres de mi madre o Reino se den cuenta, primo por favor —suplicó con voz entre cortada tratando de contener las lágrimas—, las dos únicas formas de salir de aquí es por avión o por barco.

—Daré orden que preparen la avioneta, hay buen clima y no hay tiempo que perder…pero, ¿qué harás?, ¿adónde iras?

—Yo cuidaré de tu prima —afirmó Kuon en un tono neutral—, después de todo he estado por semanas en esta isla y si no fuera por ella, posiblemente quién sabe cuánto tiempo más hubiera pasado aquí.

Sho se quedó en silencio, porque para él, el hombre era un completo extraño, pero su prima movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, alentándole que aceptara dejarla ir con él.

—Primo, tendrás noticias mías pronto. Lo prometo.

Sho cruzó una mirada con Kuon y tácitamente la amenaza quedo en el aire. No hubo necesidad de ratificar que si algo le pasaba a la joven, aquel imponente hombre iba tener que responder ante él, después de todo Sho amaba a Kyoko como si fuera su propia hermana.

—Prepararé todo para que salgan…—Sho no se privó de abrazar con fuerza a su prima, antes de salir no dudó en poner su mano sobre el hombro del imponente hombre, quien le miraba con seriedad y le recalcó entre susurró—: Te haré responsable si algo le pasa a mi prima.

—No necesitas decirlo. —Kuon afirmó re-chillando los dientes, pero sin dejar de intimidarse por el hombre que salía con premura del lugar.

Kyoko estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, que la escena entre los hombres paso desapercibida.

* * *

—¡¿Y bien?!...¿Qué te parece el…

Antes que Lory hiciera la pregunta el librero que Kuon/Ren tenía entre sus manos había sido estrujado con tal fuerza que fue lanzado contra la pared. Lory sonrío emocionado, era justo la reacción que esperaba del primer actor de su agencia.

—No sé, en qué demonios estaba pensando a meter a Reino, Sho, incluso a la madre de Kyoko en este remedo de librero.

—Vamos quería una producción que mostrará un drama de pasión, odio, intrigada con tu amada esposa —comentó con diversión—, la luna de mil se terminó y…

—¡¿Cuál luna de miel?! —Kuon contestó de mal manera, cuando recalcó lo obvio—: Te lo dije, Kyoko y yo no queremos que los medios se enteren de nuestro matrimonio.

—Así —recalcó con diversión—, y cómo piensa el señor ocular su estado.

—Te lo he dicho, una y otra vez, nos tomaremos un descanso...«Tragic Marker?» terminó. He sido claro con el director para que nuestros nombres se mantengan en el anonimato y más con el estado de Kyoko —sonrío por unos segundos—, no quiero dramas descabellados, piensa otra cosa para cuando volvamos.

—¡Alto ahí! —Lory demandó en un tono imperativo—, ¿qué va pasar con «Box R»?, el programa se estrena en esta semana y el director de la serie habla ya de una segunda temporada.

—El director Annaka está al tanto del estado de Kyoko —reveló en voz baja sorprendiendo a Lory—, después de todo él fue nuestro testigo de boda.

—¡Traición! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—No es mi culpa que no estuvieras justo cuando necesitaba un testigo —refutó Kuon con malestar—, además tú dijiste que no me contuviera más...

—Así es…pero nunca me imagen que abusaras de la pobre Kyoko y llegarás a este punto —comentó Lory con exagerado dramatismo, pero dejo de lado inmediatamente el melodrama al ver el aura mortal del hombre, sonrío complacido—, me retracto no hubo ningún abuso. Es una forma divertida de comentar lo sucedido.

—Yo no le veo lo divertido —miró su reloj—, debo ir por Kyoko…en este momento ya debe haber arreglado su maleta y despedido de sus amigas.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué emoción! Los tórtolos alzan vuelo para…

—¡No empieces! —recalcó con premura, pero antes de salir del lugar no dudó en comentar—: Más te vales que realices una producción que nos permita interactuar con Kyoko en su estado y cambia esos nombres, ni se te ocurra poner a Reino o a Fuwa en el libreto.

Lory sonrío complacido, pero prefirió no decir palabra alguna, después de todo le parecía increíble que durante la rodaje de aquella conflictiva y polémica película, Ren finalmente haya tomado la iniciativa de decirle sus sentimientos a Kyoko, el plan de Lory era unirlos y divertirse a expensas de ellos, en particular de Ren, pero nunca se imaginó que ambos llegaran a tal extremo de consumar su amor, y aunque ahora había una hermosa consecuencia de por medio, quienes conocían a la pareja por separado sabía que sus sentimientos el uno por el otro eran fuertes y correspondidos, pero revelar la noticia sin tomar ciertas precauciones iba traer más de un dolor de cabeza para los jóvenes esposo y eso era algo que Kuon no iba permitir.

Lory miró el borrador del libro que había escrito y suspiro con fastidio:

—Mejor contrato a un profesional…hay que quitar el melodrama y hacer una historia sórdida de amor en donde mis dos personajes preferidos terminen juntos.

Lory bailaba de un lado a otro esparciendo flores y rosas rojas al pensar en el gran libreto que iba crear.

* * *

No lejos de ahí Ren iba buscar su esposa, cuando una figura que le era familiar se cruzó en su camino:

— Vaya pero si es el gran Tsuruga Ren —río con sarcasmo—, disculpa me he olvidado de ti, pero como te has perdido por tanto tiempo. —puntualizo Fuwa con burla tan solo para provocarlo.

Ren lo miro serio, pero antes de decir palabra alguna una suave voz cerca de él lo distrajo por el momento.

—Helado de ron pasa con una capa extra de caramelo de fresa —sonrío a sus amigas—, tengo antojo de comer algo muy pero muy dulce. ¿Me acompañan chicas?

Kanae y Chiori que estaban muy cerca de ella, ambas ya sabían sobre el estado de su amiga, iban a negarse por las actividades que tenía, pero Ren con una rapidez que dejo sin palabras a Sho y logró molestarlo a la vez por ver la facilidad con que las intercepto, se quedó perplejo cuando escucho que él comentó en voz baja:

—Pues a mí me provoca comer un marmoleado de mora con mucha nuez moscada —sonrío con complicidad con su esposa (secreta), acción que no pasó desapercibido para Fuwa —, y con una capa extra de caramelo de fresa…parece que Kyoko y yo tenemos los mismo antojos.

_~¿Kyoko?, ¿desde cuándo aquel sujeto la llamaba por su nombre? ¿qué había pasado?_, eran las preguntas sin respuesta en la mente de Fuwa que iban y venía, para su asombro Kyoko parecía más relajada en presencia del actor incluso notó un trato más cercano que lo puso en alerta, iba intervenir pero una de las amigas de la joven actriz comentó en voz alta:

—Eso es excelente. Tsuruga-san puede llevar a Kyoko-chan a comer —comentó Kanae en un extraño tono relajado pero manteniendo las expresiones serias y dejando de lado su nombre, porque había notado la presencia del cantante y no quería poner en evidencia a la feliz pareja, menos causar algún disgusto a su amiga, más que todo por el estado en el que estaba—, Chiori y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer —miró a Ren y luego a su amiga—, cuídela…sino se las verá conmigo.

—¡Qué tengan un excelente viaje! —Chiori no se privó de abrazar a su amiga, mientras Fuwa abría la boca hasta el piso, literalmente hablando.

_~¿Kyoko y Tsuruga de viaje, juntos?, tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto._

Esta vez Ren no dio opción a nada cuando tomo la mano de su esposa y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonrojar, todo eso ante un atónito e ignorado cantante.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando una voz sacó de su estado al cantante y notó con enojo que estaba solo.

* * *

—Kuon, cielo —susurró Kyoko con algo de vergüenza—. Creo que ya me puedes soltar, además vamos a salir de la agencia no creo... —Las palabras quedaron ahí porque Kuon no se contuvo cuando le dio un corto beso en los labios y aclaró con suavidad:

—A esta hora no hay problema —sonrío—, ¿sigue en pie lo de ir a comer helado?

—Ella o él —sonrío mientras se tocaba el vientre plano—, tiene mucha hambre…pero ir a un lugar público sería mucho problema.

—No te preocupes —Kuon paso su mano por encima de la mano de ella, al mismo tiempo que sonreía abiertamente—, tengo provisiones en casa…además —Kuon con cuidado le mostró una pequeña hielera que tenía en el carro—, Yashiro me hizo llegar esto está mañana —sonrío—, está haciendo méritos desde ya porque quiere ser el padrino de nuestro bebe.

—Creo que será un gran padrino —Kyoko se puso seria por un momento—, ¿cómo crees que tome la noticia tus padres?

Kuon sonrío con algo de nerviosismo y no dudó en contestar:

—Con Kuu uno nunca sabe, pero tengo la certeza que será un gran abuelo.

—¿Crees que tu madre me acepte? —preguntó con duda.

Kuon entendió el dilema de su esposa y no dudó en comentar con suavidad mientras le abría la puesta del auto para que ingrese:

—Ella será la madre que nunca tuviste, el problema no va estar en que no te acepten —sonrío con nerviosismo—, el problema va estar en hacer que nos dejen regresar a Japón y más en tu estado.

—Creo que exageras…

Kuon miro a su alrededor con atención, aprovecho el momento para ponerse a la altura de ella y acariciar su vientre plano. Sonrío con satisfacción antes de comentar:

—No me creas…lo verás con tus propios ojos «mi princesa».

Kyoko suspiró con emoción por la felicidad que la embargaba y por lo bien que sonaba aquella simple palabra en sus labios, no sabía qué iba pasar en ese viaje o en su vida matrimonial, pero de algo tenía la certeza mientras este junto con las personas que ella amaba, todo iba estar bien.

Porque ahora le llegó el momento a ella de ser feliz y todo lo malo quedaría un pasado no muy distante que ahora ya no los veía con amargura, sino como una serie de hechos que tenían que suceder para poder alcanzar su felicidad, porque si las cosas suceden es por algo.

**«¿Fin?»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! Nuevamente una disculpa a mi amiga secreta por la demora ^_^ pero espero que le haya disfrutado del final del este corto. OMG! Creo que me quedo algo azucarado, pero no me pude contener tengo ganas de comer helado, corrección tengo hambre. Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja XD.

• Estamos en el mes de la amistad y del amor, aquellos que tienen parejas les deseo un día grandioso y quienes no la tienen para eso están los amigos, ¡pásenla divino! No se contengan…

• Tengo un nuevo seudónimo en Facebook: **Mía Liebheart**. Tienen libertad de agregarme a su Facebook.

• Adicional, no olviden de suscribirse a mí página en Facebook para conocer más sobre mis historias me encuentran como: **SakeEvil22.**

• Como ven/leen…poco a poco iré retomando mis actualizaciones…espero que se animen a re-leer porque voy a corregir varias cosas y en estos días voy editar mi historia para el **III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado**. Organizado por el STAFF| DZ del GE. Espero que se animen a participar, porque está vez no hay lista, y el género azucarado predomina. ¡No se limiten! Anímense explotar otros Fandom incluso escribir Original, porque yo soy parte del STAFF y me estoy dando la tarea de leer y comentar como se debe.

**«N/A ³» **Están cordialmente invitados a participar en nuestras **campañas Contra el plagio & Time por review.**

• Porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad no lo incentives.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros.

En fin…Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

**«N/F» **La autora: aLeirBagPotteR-BasS.(Sexy Dirty Love) ha sido plagiada vilmente por este mal llamado autor Walter vi Britannia (Historia clon: Labios de Cereza). Pls. Nos ayudan denunciando a este sujeto. Tks! Por su colaboración en el tema.

• En nuestro Forum| DZ del GE (En Facebook) ya hemos puesto una lámina de cómo denunciar a este mal llamado autor, porque el plagio es un tributo a la mediocridad, yo no lo incentivo y si puedo poner mi grano de sal para que pare este mal que nos agobia a los escritores y que todos podemos pasar lo hago. ^_^ Cuento con ustedes.


End file.
